1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to personal fountains.
2. Background Art
Many people enjoy fountains, finding the appearance and sound of flowing water soothing. In addition to typical outdoor fountains, fountains have been designed with a size and function appropriate for personal use in an interior home or office environment. The sound of naturally flowing water provides a desirable backdrop for sleep, relaxation, and concentration. Natural water sounds also increase concentration, acting as xe2x80x9cwhite noisexe2x80x9d which minimizes distractions and allows increased focus. Furthermore, flowing water fountains act as natural humidifiers by moisturizing the air.
Candles are similarly aesthetically pleasing, as they create a soothing glow. In addition to the light provided, candles can also emit scents which help a person to relax. The art of aromatherapy impacts both physical and mental well being, and is a natural remedy for stress relief.
Presently, fountains and candles exist separately which are intended for personal use. However, it would be desirable to provide a personal fountain which includes the aesthetic and aromatic benefits offered by candles.
Therefore, it is an object according to the present invention to provide a fountain which employs a candle member therein.
It is a further object according to the present invention to provide a candle fountain which is easy to assemble, use, and maintain.
Accordingly, a fountain is provided which includes a base defining a reservoir therein which is adapted to hold a fluid, such as water. A pump having an inlet and an outlet is provided in communication with the base reservoir. A candle member is supported on the base, where the candle member includes a bore formed at least partially therethrough having an inlet and at least one outlet. The bore inlet is in fluid communication with the pump outlet such that fluid can be pumped from the base reservoir into the bore and out through the one or more bore outlets of the candle member. Advantageously, the candle member can be lit during operation of the candle fountain to provide additional sensory enjoyment.
In a preferred embodiment, the fountain further includes a removable cover on which the candle member is supported, the cover having an upper surface, a lower surface, and aperture provided therein which is substantially aligned with the bore inlet. The cover includes at least one opening for allowing fluid to drain into the base reservoir. Preferably, the pump is disposed within the base, and the cover lower surface includes a tube extending downwardly from the aperture into the base which is adapted to mate with the pump outlet. Alternatively, the pump outlet can include a tube extending upwardly therefrom and through the cover aperture which is sized to be received in the bore inlet of the candle member. The pump can be electrically powered or constructed to be battery operated.
In further accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a sealing insert is disposed between the cover and the candle member. The sealing insert is constructed from an elastomeric material and includes an opening therein which is substantially aligned with the cover aperture and the bore inlet. The sealing insert also includes raised areas for enhancing contact with the candle member. The sealing insert is preferably disposed within a recess formed in an upper surface of the cover.
The base includes a floor member and a wall structure extending upwardly therefrom. In a preferred embodiment, the wall structure includes a plurality of flanges formed therein for supporting the cover, and the floor member includes a removable drain plug inserted therein.
Still further, a top surface of the candle member preferably includes at least one recess formed therein, and a nonconductive housing is preferably disposed within the recess. The one or more recesses can be sized to receive tea lights, or alternatively can be adapted to receive liquid wax therein. The candle member includes at least one wick, such that the candle member can be lit during operation of the fountain. The candle member can be constructed from wax, or alternatively from any non-wax material, thereby creating the visual impression of a candle. The candle member can also be constructed to provide aromatherapy.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.